Burning Soul Episode 03
The third episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Burning Soul. While Sasuke tries to become Yukimura's disciple, two S-Class battlers arrive. Summary Featured Card The Blue Seas WisdomKing Matches Sasuke vs. Souun Turn 1 (Sasuke) -Sasuke summons Mushamosaurus at level one. Turn 2 (Souun) -Souun summons Rammer-Golem at level 1 and The Blue Seas Douji at level 2. Turn 3 (Sasuke) -Sasuke summons two Ashigaru Raptor, one at level 1 and one at level 2, placing soul core on level 2 Ashigaru Raptor. -Sasuke attacks with Ashigaru Raptor, Souun takes a life, 4 lifes remain. -Sasuke attacks with Mushamosaurus, with its effect when attacking, Sasuke draws one card from the deck, Souun takes a life, 4 lifes remain. -Sasuke attacks with Ashigaru Raptor, with its effect when attacking, because it has soul core, Sasuke draws one card from the deck, Souun blocks with The Blue Seas Douji, Ashigaru Raptor is destroyed. Turn 4 (Souun) -Souun brings The Blue Seas Douji down to level 1 while leaving soul core on it. Souun deploys two The Thousand Space Kannon Temple at level 2. -Souun attacks with The Blue Sea Douji, with its effect when attacking, it has crush and 1 card is discarded from Sasuke's deck. Next, with both The Thousand Space Kannon Temple's effect, because a spirit with soul core activate its discarding effect, both nexus each discarded 5 more cards, discarding a total number of 10 cards, Sasuke takes a life, 4 lifes remian. Turn 5 (Sasuke) -Sasuke summons Mushamosaurus at level 2 and brings Ashigaru Raptor to level 2, placing soul core on Ashigaru Raptor. -Sasuke attacks with Ashigaru Raptor, with its effect when attacking, Sasuke draws one card from the deck, Souun takes a life, 2 lifes remain. Turn 6 (Souun) -Souun summons The Blue Seas Wisdomking, Souun exchanges The Blue Seas Douji's soul core to The Blue Seas Wisdomking. -Souun attacks with The Blue Seas Wisdomking's effect when attacking, 7 cards are discarded from Sasuke's deck, with both nexuses The Thousand Space Kannon Temple's effect, 10 more cards are discarded from Sasuke's deck, Souun activates The Blue Seas Wisdomking's effect, Souun moves soul core from The Blue Seas Wisdomking to the trash, bringing it down to level 1 and discards 7 more cards from Sasuke's deck, Sasuke blocks with level 1 Mushamosaurus, Mushamosaurus is destroyed. Turn 7 (Sasuke) -Sasuke gets a deck out at start step, resulting him losing. Winner: Souun Cards Used Red Ashigaru Raptor Mushamosaurus Blue Rammer-Golem The BlueSeas Douji The Thousand Space Kannon Temple The Blue Seas WisdomKing Cast *Yukimura Rekka- Seiichirō Yamashita *Kanna Kuroda- Nanami Yamashita *Sasuke Akatsuki- Aki Kanada *Kanetsugu Houryokuin- Tomokazu Sugita *Souun Gunjou- Kei Shindou *Nagayori Akai- Shuuhei Sakaguchi *Taichi- Yuki Kodaira *Yuya- Kei Shindou *Takuma- Mayuki Makiguchi *Follower A- Haruhisa Suzuki *Follower B- Yoshinori Sonobe *Red Battler- Yūichi Karasuma *Blue Battler- Toshiki Kurosawa *Spectator A- Yurika Aizawa *Spectator B- Mutsumi Tamura *Narrator- Fumihiko Tachiki Main Staff *Script- Katsumi Hasegawa *Storyboard- Kunihisa Sugishima *Episode Director- Akiko Honda *Animation Director- Tetsuya Ishikawa Category:Episodes: Burning Soul